Dead Man Walking
by ThePrimeOne
Summary: After exploring the extent of the Wastelands and leading an army against the ruler of Battleworld, all Old Man Logan wanted was some peace and quiet, whether it be in death or finding a way back home. But when he wakes up in an alleyway in modern Japan and is attacked by a mindless beast known as 'Nomu', Logan's life swerves in another direction he never expected to take.


A little something that I had found while deleting files off my laptop. Figured it was better to throw this up on here than leave it to die, which means, no, I didn't edit it properly. It is what it is.

* * *

Years from now, in his time, the world is run by villains, and Wolverine is no more. He is simply known as Old Man Logan, a farmer with a loving family. But when the infamous Hulk gang ruthlessly murders his wife, son and daughter, Old Man Logan is forced to bear to arms once again and take vengeance out on people who ruined his future.

And that he did. After savagely exacting his vengeance on the Hulk gang, Logan took in one of their children; an innocent child who did not deserve to fall victim to his claws and aimlessly wondered the wastelands from then on.

And then… everything died.

And no sooner was it reborn under the rule of God King Doom, a little realm in a planet known as 'Battleworld'. After travelling between multiple territories, Logan led the charge with the heroes of Manhattan against Battleworld's God.

And then… everything lived.

* * *

_White light. It's all I remembered. Then…_

"Uh, hey! You okay, sir?" a voice called out to him. Logan's eyes slowly opened, his eyes falling on a woman with blonde hair in a green and white skintight suit and a red scarf around her neck.

_…Then this._

"Who the hell are you?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Huh. You're more fluent than I thought. Anyway, I've come to see if you're okay, I'm a hero y'know. The name's-"

"This ain't right," Logan said, his voice wrought with confusion. "Where the hell am I?"

"You're in Hosu. Do you live near by, sir? We need to get you out of here, Nomu have been let loose on the streets."

_Hosu? Where the hell is Hosu?_

Logan pushed himself to his feet, trying to maintain his balance. "I'm fine. I can get back home from here," the old man lied through his teeth. The woman placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, you must understand that I have to-"

**"SKREEEE!"**

Gaining their attention almost immediately, a Nomu raced past the alleyway the two were occupying. Logan looked at the woman and pointed towards the street. "Well? Shouldn't you get going?"

"More Nomu," the woman groaned. "Are you going to be okay if I go?" she asked again, Logan internally sighing at her insistence. He motioned for her to go, the hero racing out to help other civilians get to safety. Logan marched slowly to the entrance to the alleyway, his eyes widening in shock.

_Where the hell…?_

A civilian pushed past him and screamed his lungs out as he continued to run up the street. Logan looked around confused as to how he ended up where he was.

_Wait… this is impossible. None of this should be here, but I don't recognise this place... wait._

Logan froze in place, a sudden realization hit him, thinking back to what the blonde woman said earlier.

_"Huh. You're more fluent than I thought."_

_What the hell… I'm in Japan? How did I end up all the way here? Think… _

Logan blinked. "I- who am I?" he murmured. "Is it Scotty? No, it's not… and that name is not right either. Not quite," Logan pondered, his head growing in pain trying to recall anything. He pressed a hand to his face, trying to massage the growing pain in his head.

"O-old man! Look lout!" Logan's head snapped up, a civilian trembling in fear, pointing to something in his direction. His sense of smell suddenly kicked in, recognising it almost immediately.

Blood.

Without warning, the person behind him slammed a fist into his back, sending him flying across the street, crashing into the wall of a building nearby. Logan pushed himself up, attempting to get his bearings before the assailant leapt down and turned him around. Logan barely got a good look at it, the creature standing tall over him, overly buff and a long tongue that stuck out of its mouth, dripping with saliva, its eyes rolling into it the beast's brain, which exposed to the night air.

"Oh god… someone get a hero to help!" A nearby civilian called out.

The beast layed into Logan, punching him with slow punches, but powerful punches that made him flinch and wince in pain, a pain that had clicked in his head as familiar.

_Where… have I felt this before? I can't stay down. I need to fight back, but what's pushing me to-_

And then, time seemed to stop as the Nomu raised both its hand above its head. The Nomu's appearance flashed to something familiar, an entirely different green beast with a psychotic grin that he believed he snuffed out. And then it hit him.

_Oh God… I remember everything…! But how? The world isn't like this anymore, they all moved on and so did I!_

Logan balled his fist, feeling something sliding out of his hands.

_The villains got their act together. They teamed up and slaughtered all of us. _

**SNIKT!**

_But Banner… Banner…!_

Logan roared in anger and grief, instinctively thrusting his hands towards Banner. With little time for Banner to react, he sunk his claws into the Banner's head, the beast screeching loudly in pain. Pushing the beast onto his back, Banner's body began to spasm erratically, eyes beginning to roll into the back of its head as blood began to trickle out onto the pavement and down Banner's neck, out from the wounds Logan forced into Banner's head.

_I did horrible things too… but I found a way out from it. I found love- and a family and somehow tricked myself to think I'd be happy in a God forsaken place like that…_

With a loud and grief stricken war cry, Logan sliced off Banner's head, before turning back to reality, Nomu's head now rolling along the ground.

_Of course I was kidding myself. It always ends in the same way: with blood and the stench of death._

Logan stared at the blood that dripped down his hands and claws.

_Like a wild animal._

The sound of someone falling to the ground in shock pushed him out of his dazed state. A couple stared at the dead Nomu and Logan, shaken by what they had witnessed. When Logan made eye contact with them, the man pulled the girl up, motioning for them to run as they retreated away from the gruesome scene.

Logan felt his claws retreating away into his hands as he wobbled along the sidewalk, feeling his healing factor kick in and slowly patch up his leg. Among all the chaos of the Nomu wreaking havoc across the city, Logan still managed to find an old man with both long hair and beard, evidently blind by the glasses he wore and the cane sitting on the ground near him. Logan blinked, realising that he looked oddly familiar. The man was sitting in an alleyway, with a stack of newspapers next to him.

"You know, they safe it's not safe to be out here on your own," Logan said as a he sauntered towards the old man. The man smiled and motioned towards the stack of newspapers next to him.

"You look lost. Here, take one of these, Sonny," he said, as if he read his mind.

"'Cept I'm just as old as you," Logan retorted, snatching one up and began to read the contents of the front page of "The Hosu Daily".

_Hosu? I don't recall any place in Japan named Hosu…_

Scanning through the paper, passing through articles regarding a hero killer Logan almost dropped the paper in shock.

_2016?! Just before everything went bad too, before the villain uprising!_

Logan clenched the newspaper in his hands.

_Some how, I'm back. I'm back before everything went to shit, before the wasteland, before…_

Logan remembered the family he used to have; Maureen, Scotty, Jade and their most treasured moments together.

_Time travel? But that's impossible! Think dammit, think! _

The old man sitting on the crate smiled. "It's okay Logan," he said with a ghostly smile, said man snapping his head up in surprise hearing the voice. "You'll be okay. You won't have to worry anymore…"

Logan spun around to confront the old man that had once been sitting on the stool, but had now disappeared. "Clint…?" Logan whispered to the wind. He shook his head.

"The shock of it all must be getting to my head," Logan reasoned quietly to himself. Before making another thought, the loud roars and screeching of Nomu have made themselves known further into the city. Snatching up the coat that had been lying on the ground near the mirage that he witnessed, he wrapped it around him to cover up the blood on his clothes.

"How convenient," Logan mused. Walking further into the alleyway, he sunk his claws into the wall of a building, slowly beginning to scale it. With every push he made up, his mind began to stir, his vision flickering between reality and the memories of the distant past, where he scaled the wall separating the wastelands from the other regions of Battleworld.

Shaking his head, he leapt up onto the roof of the building and began to leap from rooftop to rooftop making his way into the heart of Hosu.

_I can't stay here. I need to get a better idea of where I am and what the hell is going on. As far as I can recall, even before everything fell, I had never encountered these things before._

As Logan went further and further towards the middle of Hosu, Logan growled in annoyance.

_It's so damn noisy. All these cars and people- I forgot what it was like, and I can barely think straight because of it. Every fibre of my being is telling me to stop, to run away to the wilderness and get away from it all, to not do this to myself again._

Logan remembered what had happened only moments earlier and sighed. _And yet here I am. I guess I really have no choice in this, huh?_

Pushing forward, Logan approached the large explosions in the distance, almost stopping on a dime when he heard a voice yell out **"SMASH!"** in the distance. Logan's mind immediately went to Banner and his family before shaking the thought out of his head.

_Slow down Logan, they're not here anymore._

Logan turned towards the direction he heard the voice and squinted his eyes.

_That newspaper article mentioned the hero killer's stint in Hosu, and most of his victims were heroes that were maimed or killed in alleyways, maybe he's here too…_

Logan squinted his eyes and moved towards the voice in question, before a familiar smell reached his nostrils, one that had Logan's mind working in overdrive.

Blood.

Logan's nose twitched again, picking up on the scent of three people grouped nearby, with a fourth approaching the group. Logan didn't waste time rushing to the scene of the fight, stopping at the ledge and looking down at the scene before him.

A boy in blue threw out a multitude of attacks consisting of both fire and ice, in an attempt to what he assumed was the hero killer at bay from harming the three people who were out on the ground behind him. Logan barely got a good look at him breaking apart the boy's ice wall.

"You blocked your own field of vision against an opponent who is faster than you, quite the rookie mistake," Stain growled throwing out knives towards the boy in blue.

"Come and try me- GAH!" the knives sunk into his arm before Stain changed his trajectory, and in effect, his target.

"You're pretty good, kid!" Stain grinned raising his sword above him, aiming for the pro hero out on the ground. "Unlike him!"

Seeing his only chance to stop Stain, Logan bore his claws and attempted to jump off before a stray knife had flown in front of his face, narrowly missing his eyes. Logan looked up, spotting a figure, distinctly female, standing across from him on the opposite building's rooftop.

Logan leapt back without speaking another word, the assailant leaping over towards him. The occasional eruptions of fire from below were enough for Logan to get a small glimpse of the woman before him. Entirely clad in black, with a large sheath at her side, Logan couldn't pick out anything that stood out to him, other than her scent was… familiar, in a strange way. Reaching her right hand over, she grabbed the hilt of the katana and pulled it out of its resting place, the silver blade lightly shining in dark.

Logan and the assassin moved into their respective stances. With the blink of an eye, the woman charged towards Logan, closing the space between them almost instantly. Logan had barely caught her approach, jumping over her attempt to sweep her katana at his feet. Logan, not wanting to miss his chance to attack, twisted his body around in mid-air, sticking both claws into the roof and attacking her masked face. With a loud clang the woman had quickly recovered and blocked his attack with the flat of her sword. Keeping his balance using his grounded claws, Logan pushed away and leapt back, his claws forming an 'x' as the woman swung over head and connected with Logan's claws, sparks flying onto the roof.

The masked assailant raised her knee and hit Logan in the side, causing him to falter. Dropping her katana, she dropped to the ground and pushed back up, kicking Logan in the chin, sending him reeling back in pain.

_Crap! My healing factor barely managed to get my body back together after that last attack, now this?!_

Logan maintained his balance and immediately went on the offensive. Swiftly picking up her sword, the assailant slashed at where she thought Logan would be- but hit nothing but air. She let out a tiny gasp of surprise when she saw Logan's claw appear in front of her, cutting through multiple layers of her body armour, nearly piercing skin. The woman growled in anger as Logan kept up his unrelenting offensive pressure. Digging his claws into the ground again, Logan threw them up into the air, flinging pieces of concrete and dust towards her mask.

The woman slashed at the projectiles, cutting them down to size, immediately ducking down as Logan slashed at her. Reaching down for her belt the assassin let a small metal ball roll underneath Logan, smoke beginning to leak from the ball, quickly covering Logan's immediate surroundings.

_Dammit… where did she go? And I can't smell her through all this smoke. She's got me on the ropes here._

Logan closed his eyes, knowing his eyesight wasn't going to be doing him any good in his current situation. He stood in waiting for what seemed like eternity, waiting to hear even the tiniest of clues as to where she could attack.

**Shunk!**

Logan flinched in pain as knives flew out consecutively in multiple directions, all hitting him and sinking into his flesh. Logan grit his teeth in pain as the six knives dug themselves in, leaving Logan open to attack from behind.

Which unbeknownst to her, Logan had expected. The assassin jumped into the smoke to attack him from behind, her eyes widened in surprise as she was met with Logan's eyes meeting her head on. Pulling out two of the knives embedded in him, he threw them at the assassin, one missing and another flying right into the cut he had made on her armour earlier, piercing the last layer of armour and sinking into her flesh instead.

The assassin felt the pain chorus through her body, her hands loosening their grip on her katana. Logan seized the opportunity to strike, slashing once at her armour across to her arms and another time at her mask, which had violently ripped off in the attack. Logan slammed his foot into her stomach, sending her flying and skidding across to the other side of the rooftop. Logan sighed and cautiously walked over to her, pulling out the knives from his body, allowing his healing factor to do the rest. The woman groaned in pain, trying to push herself to her feet.

Seeing Logan approach her, she began to panic, sporadically throwing knives at Logan, of which he had swiftly dodged without breaking a sweat; Logan bearing his claws again.

Leaping towards the girl, he swung at her, the claws on his right hand stopping centimetres away from her throat. "Now, I don't know what you want, but I suggest you get out of here. I don't know who you are, but I don't care to find out, leave or I… I…"

Logan's threatening voice wavered, his expression dropped to one of intensely mixed emotion.

_No… it can't be. I just woke up here in the past! How is this possible?_

Logan slowly moved his claws away, now able to get a good view of his assailant's face. It was clear she was not Japanese, in fact, she looked Caucasian more than anything- but it wasn't that which had shocked him. The girl couldn't have been more than 15, with green eyes and strands of red hair that had fallen on her face; behind the mask were features he was all too familiar with- and something he wish he had never had the privilege of seeing.

"…Jadie?" Logan whispered, his eyes blinking rapidly, not wanting to believe what he was seeing.

The girl grit her teeth and threw another smoke bomb at the ground. Logan leapt forward to stop her from running away. "Jadie! Jadie, wait!" Logan yelled out in a mix of disbelief, shock and grief.

"Don't come looking for me," the girl said in a robotic voice behind Logan. The old man turned around and tried to find her through the smoke. "Jade! Jade! He yelled out in desperation.

"If you do, they… The Hand and The Rat will come for your head. Stay away," the girl said before disappearing off the rooftop. Logan fell to his knees, unable to process what he had just seen; after all these years, his daughter was alive, and she'd been whisked away just as quickly as she had come back.

Logan soon leapt down from balcony to balcony towards the road and began to wander aimlessly throughout the streets of Hosu.

**SKREEE!**

_…I need a drink._

* * *

Midoriya had barely noticed he was flying through the air after a winged Nomu had snatched him up. The boy attempted to wriggle out of its grip, before it began to slowly descend towards the ground. Within a blink of an eye, Stain had escaped his ropes, charged towards the Nomu and stabbed it in the brain.

"This society is overgrown with false heroes, and the criminals who idly wave their power around…!"

Midoriya felt a Stain grab his costume as he dragged the Nomu into the ground.

"…Should all be purged from this world!"

Midoriya froze, unable to wrestle free from Stain's grip. "Everything I do…" he growled, pulling out the knife from the Nomu's brain. "…Is to create a more just society!"

"H-he saved the kid?!" One hero asked in surprise.

"Idiot! He just took him hostage!" Another reorted

"Not only that, but he killed that thing with no hesitation…" A third hero said, his fists trembling with fear.

"Regardless, we need to get ready for a fight!"

"Oi! Why are you all huddled in a group together? The villain could have escaped this way," a new voice exclaimed, Endeavour joining up with the other pro heroes that attempted to confront Stain.

"How are things on your end?!"

Endeavour looked at the group and then towards Stain and the dead Nomu. Things got rough on my end, but don't tell me, that's what I think it is…"

Stain's breathing became heavy, his attention turned back to the No.2 pro hero.

"Endeavour…"

Endeavour grinned, ready to throw flames at Stain. "Hero Killer!"

"Wait, Todoroki!" Gran Torino said, Endeavour stopping his attack on his word.

Midoriya could feel Stain's grip loosen, watching Stain's mask fall off his face.

"You damn fakes…" Stain said venomously. "I have to make things right! Someone has to be drenched in blood…! I have to take back what it means to be a hero…!"

Midoriya could feel a strange aura come over the area, as if Stain's conviction had stopped them all, even the No.2 hero from doing anything in total fear.

"Come! Try and take me down, you fakes! Because the only one who I will let kill me is the No..1 hero- the true hero… ALL MIGHT"

Stain's voice echoed for what seemed like forever, the only thing that filled the air were the soft footsteps of a man in a cloak walk up the street, past the frozen group of heroes. Even Midoriya knew better than to let a mere civilian walk around in such a dangerous area, especially so close to Stain- but they couldn't make a move.

The old man approached Stain, and the two looked at each other in the eye, then walked behind him, and whispered something that only he and Midoriya could hear.

"Your voice reminds too much of the Red Skull," he said before sauntering off.

A bloodied knife fell to the ground.

And then, Stain fainted.

_I heard later that a broken rib had pierced Stain's lung at that moment in time. Although he hadn't licked anyone's blood, at that place, for one moment, the hero killer Stain was the only one who had stood to fight his opponent._

_So that begged the question… Who was the old man that had shrugged off Stain, something not even the No.2 hero Endeavour could do?_

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! What the hell was that?!" Shigaraki groaned in frustration. "Why'd he have to kill that one too?! Why is that kid there, and who the hell was that old man?!"

Shigaraki threw his binoculars to the ground. "There's so much I want to say but I can't keep up! What a mess!" he roared, scratching his neck furiously. "I don't get it, why won't things go the way I want them to?!"

Shigaraki sighed and picked up the binoculars again, looking over the failure that was his mission. Turning the binoculars into dust, Shigaraki threw his hands to his sides. "Lets go," he simply said. Kurogiri began to create a portal back to their hideout.

"We're you satisfied with the results of your mission, Shigaraki Tomura?" Kurogiri asked.

"Idiot. That all depends on tomorrow," he said with a tiny smile on his face, falling into the portal.

* * *

The day after Kurogiri flipped between the news channels, whilst Shigaraki flipped through the newspaper, and one thing was made perfectly clear: all the talk was about the Hero Killer Stain and his efforts to fix hero society. Shigaraki scrunched the newspaper, threw it to the side and slammed his hands on the table.

"Dammit! It's all him! It's all they're ever talking about! Not only have they not been forgotten, we've become the side story!"

"Please calm yourself Tomura Shigaraki. We are going to be gaining new allies to our side soon. Once they come to our side and we enact our plans with that person's help, this hero society will know the name 'The League of Villains' and the power we possess to change the future," Kurogiri said to calm him down.

Shigaraki began scratching at his neck furiously before calming down, a thought occurring in his head. Snataching up his phone, he scanned through the contents of the popular 'Hero Killer: Stain' video that was being re-uploaded all over social media "Kurogiri, what do you think of this?"

Kurogiri looked at him with a curious head tilt before watching the video for himself. "It is… an interesting video, I suppose. What is it that you find so interesting about it?"

Shigaraki shook his head. "Now look at this video," Shigaraki spoke cryptically. Kurogiri watched again, noticing there were an extra 10 seconds at the end of this new video.

"Oh? What's this? Kurogiri asked curiously. "Now that is quite interesting isn't it?"

Shigaraki nodded. "Yes… yes it is. Kurogiri. Would you be able to look into this man for me? I want to see what makes someone like him tick."

Kurogiri nodded. "As you wish, Tomura Shigaraki…"


End file.
